domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Druids
Also known as Daughters of Ealaíontóir, the Druids are the magic workers who live among the Strainseiri. Each one is a woman, born to a Daoine mother and a Strainseir father. The sons of these unions are not trained and are sent away to live among the Daoine when they reach maturity, to guard against what is seen as incest if they mate with the Daughters of Ealaiontoir. Druids are capable of spells for curing mild to moderate illness, healing minor wounds, encouraging the growth of plants, speaking with animals, speaking any Daoine tongue, summoning animals, seeing through the eyes of animals, and identifying magic. Their official training begins at the age of five. They are usually taught by their mother, an aunt or their grandmother, one of whom will also be a druid. The first ten years of their training focuses on herbal remedies and learning the history of their father's clan, with only small bits of magic. By the age of fifteen, they will have learned their first spell. A new spell will be mastered an average of every year after this, depending upon their training and how rigorously they use magic. Spells marked with * progress as the Druid gains skill. This means that for example if a Druid learns to cure mild illness when young, they can cure severe illness as an initiate without learning a whole new spell. Learning to speak with, see through the eyes of, or summon an animal applies to any animal once learned, though how difficult some animals might be (a dragon versus a fly, for example) is up to Storyteller discretion. Spells of healing or growth enhancement last for one hour at a time. Novice level spells: *Encouraging an illness to heal twice as fast as normal.* *Encouraging a wound to heal twice as fast as normal.* *Speaking with an animal. *Identifying whether something is magic or not. *Encouraging a plant to grow twice as fast as normal.* Acolyte level spells: *Seeing through the eyes of an animal. *Encouraging an illness to heal five times as fast as normal.* *Encouraging a wound to heal five times as fast as normal.* *Identifying one type of magic. *Encouraging a plant to grow five times as fast as normal.* Initiate level spells: *Speaking a foreign Daoine tongue. *Encouraging an illness to heal a hundred times as fast as normal.* *Encouraging a wound to heal a hundred times as fast as normal.* *Summoning an animal. *Identifying one person who cast one spell. *Recognizing one lie. *Encouraging a plant to grow a hundred times as fast as normal.* Mistress level spell: *Break one spell. With experience and time, a Druid's ability to work magic without exhausting herself increases. At the novice level, a Druid may cast one spell a day. At the acolyte level, a Druid may cast two novice spells and one acolyte spell. At the initiate level, a Druid may cast two initiate spells, three acolyte spells and five novice spells. At the mistress level, a Druid may break one spell (either her own or someone else's), cast three initiate level spells, four acolyte spells and seven novice spells. Category:Peoples of Domhain Byd Category:Strainseiri Category:Magic Users